Emily's Manor (episode)
Transcript Granny Pig: Isn't that just a lovely manor house over there? Wouldn't you just love to live there? Peppa: Not if we had to be roommates with Emily Elephant. She's the bully at my playgroup and is so snobby. She uses her faux-African nationality to be a brownnoser. She likes to tell on me and my gang. Granny Pig: Oh, she sounds like a terrible girl! shifts to Emily, Lisa and Brianna floating in rubber rings in the manor's pool Emily: This is such a good way to relax on such a siku ya moto. That's Swahili for 'hot day'. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Emily: *gets out of rubber ring* Oh, Peppa. Does your grandma know how low class you are? and Brianna laugh hard Granny Pig: My darling granddaughter Peppa is NOT low class! Go and mind your own business! Emily: But she jumps in mud puddles! Lisa: That IS low class. Brianna: If you do that and have friends, they're probably just low class too. Granny Pig: That's what we all do in the Pig family. It's a tradition. Come on, Peppa, let's get away from these rude girls. and Peppa go back to her and Grandpa Pig's house Mummy Pig: *arrives* I'm here! How was your walk to the local shops with Granny Pig? Peppa: Fantastic until we came to Emily's manor on the way back. Mummy Pig: You came to Emily's Manor? Peppa: I'm afraid so. Mummy Pig: What route did you take back? Peppa: The only footpath there is. Mummy Pig: Well, why didn't you take the bus or the tram or something? Peppa: I didn't think of that. Mummy Pig: Well, you'll be able to see what the tram's like. We're taking it home! Peppa: Oh, goody! and Mummy Pig get on the tram and it starts Tram driver: THE ELEPHANT FAMILY'S MANOR! *stops tram outside Emily's manor* Mummy Elephant, Lisa and Brianna get on and the tram starts Tram driver: LOCAL SHOPS! *stops tram outside local shops* the passengers except for Peppa, Emily, Lisa, Brianna, Mummy Pig and Mummy Elephant get off and the tram starts moving Tram driver: THEATRE! *stops tram outside theatre* Mummy Elephant, Lisa and Brianna get off Emily: The bongo russe is going to be kubwa! That's Swahili for 'great'. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. tram leaves Peppa: Phew, OK glad Emily left. Her manor is impossible to defeat 'cause it's got everything. Even its own nearby tram stop. Tram driver: THE OUTSKIRTS OF PEPPATOWN! *stops tram outside Peppa's house* and Mummy Pig get off Peppa: Just in time for The Mr. Potato Show! *goes to TV room and turns on TV* The next day..... Peppa: *wakes up and yawns* Mummy Pig: (from kitchen) Come and get your Corn Flakes, Peppa and George! Peppa: Okay, Mum! George: *snorts* go down the stairs to the kitchen and eat their Corn Flakes Mummy Pig: Time for playgroup! Peppa: Okay! George: *snorts* get into the car Mummy Pig: *drives Peppa and George to playgroup* Madame Gazelle: Good morning, everyone! Today, we will all be drawing pictures of our houses. kids draw pictures of their houses Madame Gazelle: Excellent, everyone! Now, tell us about your houses as you show the class your drawings. You first, Peppa. Peppa: So, well, my little house has two storeys, a triangular roof and an antenna. Madame Gazelle: Now you, Pedro. Pedro: My house has two storeys, an attic and a chimney. Madame Gazelle: Now you, Emily. Emily: Mine isn't even a house. It's a manor. It has a dinner hall, a luxury bedroom, a lounge, a breakfast room, a gate with flamingo statues, a pool, a flower garden, a laboratory for my little brother Edmond, a fake African jungle and statues of African animals. Peppa: That just proves how snobbish she is, ay gang? Suzy: Yeah! Danny: Yeah! Pedro: Yeah! Madame Gazelle: We all like our own houses the best because they're our own home! Emily: But Madame Gazelle, I don't have a house. I have a manor. Madame Gazelle: Yes, but don't act superior over the other kids for it. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant